The Wrath of Tiger Claw
Zurück zur Episodenliste The Wrath of Tiger Claw ("Der Zorn von Tiger Claw") ist die 45. Episode der 2012 Animationsserie, sowie die 19. Folge der zweiten Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Die Geschichte von Tiger Claws RückkehrSeit ihrer letzten Begegnung mit den Turtles und der ungeheuerlichen Neuigkeit, welche sie dabei in Erfahrung gebracht hat - dass nämlich Hamato Yoshi und nicht der Shredder ihr wahrer Vater ist - haben Zweifel an Karais Herz zu nagen begonnen. Bei einer Unterredung mit dem Shredder beharrt dieser auf die Lüge, auf die er Karais Adoption aufgebaut hat, als plötzlich der verschollene Söldner Tiger Claw wieder im Hauptquartier des Foot auftaucht - gezeichnet und erschöpft von seiner Flucht aus dem Bauch des Kraathatrogons, der ihn verschlungen hat, und den interdimensionalen Umwegen, die er hatte nehmen müssen - aber immer noch quicklebendig. Aus Rache an denen, die ihm dies alles angetan haben, trachet Tiger Claw danach, Splinter, die Turtles und deren Freunde endgültig zu vernichten; der Shredder kommt diesem Wunsch auf der Stelle nach und befiehlt der widerstrebenden Karai, Tiger Claw auf seinem Rachefeldzug zu unterstützen. thumb|240px|Leonardo in SorgeKurze Zeit später verwandeln die Turtles in Murakamis Restaurant ihren Heißhunger auf Pizza Gyoza in einen Wettbewerb darum, welcher von ihnen sich die erste der begehrten Maultaschen einverleiben darf. Zur Überraschung seiner Brüder gewinnt ausgerechnet der immer sonst so aufrichtige Leonardo den Preis, bevor es zur Hauptmahlzeit kommt. Doch dieser lockere Moment ist nur ein momentaner Sonnenstrahl, der sich durch sein momentan bewölktes Gemüt gebrochen hat, da er immer noch darüber grübelt, wie Karai als Tochter ihres Meisters immer noch dem Shredder die Treue halten kann; eine Meinung, gegen die Raphael nach wie vor seinen Widerspruch einlegt. thumb|left|240px|Unliebsame KundschaftWährenddessen kommen Karai und Tiger Claw bei ihrer nächtlichen Suche nach ihren Feinden ins (von ihrem üblichen Zwiespalt geprägte) Gespräch, besonders über den anscheinenden Grund für Tiger Claws Niederlage bei seinem letzten Gefecht mit den Turtles. Dabei kommt Karai eine Idee, wie man sie am härtesten treffen kann - nämlich durch ihre besten Freunde, April O'Neil und Casey Jones! So überfallen die beiden wenig später Murakami in seinem Restaurant, nachdem die Turtles dort schon lange weg sind; doch als sie den alten Mann verhört, bekommt Karai plötzlich Gewissensbisse und beendet die Befragung... Skrupel, die Tiger Claw seinerseits nicht kennt. Als die Turtles wenig später ins Restaurant zurückkommen, weil Michelangelo beim Aufbruch dort sein Menü zum Mitnehmen vergessen hat, finden sie die verwüstete Gaststätte und den traumatisierten Murakami vor, der ihnen von Karai und Tiger Claws Besuch und deren Absichten berichtet. thumb|240px|Casey gegen Tiger ClawDie Turtles teilen sich auf: Leonardo und Donatello suchen nach April, während Michelangelo und Raphael Casey aufspüren sollen. Was sie jedoch zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht ahnen, ist dass April und Casey zusammen mit Irma an genau diesem Abend ins Kino gegangen sind. April spürt aber mit ihren geistigen Kräften, dass sie verfolgt werden, und um Irma aus der Sache rauszuhalten, trennen sich April und Casey von ihr und flüchten getrennt durch die Stadt. Jedoch hilft ihnen das nicht viel, und so wird Casey von Tiger Claw angegriffen und trotz seines Waffenarsenals, das er unterwegs heimlich hinterlegt hat, in heftige Bedrängnis gebracht. Am Ende stellt er sich Tiger Claw notgedrungen zum Kampf, wird aber von diesem k.o. geschlagen. Bevor ihm aber die Sinne schwinden, gelingt es ihm noch, Raphaels T-Phone anzurufen, und durch eine selten brilliante Inspiration vonseiten Michelangelos erhalten er und Raphael die Chance, ihren jungen Vigilantenfreund aufzustöbern. thumb|left|240px|"Make talk, not war"Indessen wird April von Karai gestellt, doch anstatt gegen sie zu kämpfen, beginnt Karai dem Mädchen ihre eigene Lebensgeschichte und von ihren kürzlich erweckten Zweifeln zu erzählen und erklärt ihr, dass sie sich nun nicht mehr dazu bringen kann, dem Shredder noch weiter zu gehorchen. Gleich darauf kommen auch Leonardo und Donatello hinzu, denen April zur Freude des Ersteren versichert, dass Karai es ehrlich meint. Spontan nimmt Leonardo Karai mit ins Versteck, wo sie aber einen von Tiger Claw übel zugerichteten Casey vorfinden, um den sich Raphael und Michelangelo kümmern. Während Leonardo und Raphael dort jedoch wegen Karais Präsenz in ihrem Heim zu streiten anfangen, betätigt Karai heimlich einen Peilsender und gibt Tiger Claw somit ihre Position bekannt. thumb|240px|Der letzte BeweisGleich darauf erscheint auch Splinter auf der Bildfläche und kommt so Angesicht zu Angesicht mit seiner verschollenen Tochter. Im Dojo zeigt er ihr die wenigen Fotos, die er von seinem alten Leben in die Kanalisation hat mitnehmen können und die ihn und Karais Mutter Tang Shen in ihren glücklichen Tagen miteinander zeigen. Angesichts dieser eindeutigen Beweise fallen Karais letzte Zweifel endlich in sich zusammen, doch gleichzeitig wird ihr bestürzt klar, dass sie mit dem Betrug, der sie ins Versteck gebracht hat, ihren wahren Vater ungewollt noch einmal verraten hat. Um Tiger Claw wegzulocken, beschließt Karai auf der Stelle das Versteck zu verlassen; Splinter schickt seine Söhne mit, um sie zu beschützen, während er an Ort und Stelle bleibt, um sich um April und Casey zu kümmern. thumb|left|240px|Der Preis der WahrheitIn Ermangelung einer besseren Idee folgen die Turtles und Karai einer neuen Inspiration Michelangelos und locken Tiger Claw aus der Kanalisation heraus in eine Schlachterei, doch selbst im Teamwork und mit den dortigen Anlagen als Hilfe sind die Turtles Tiger Claws Geschick und Stärke weit unterlegen. Als es zum Schlimmsten zu kommen droht, greift Karai auf der Seite der Turtles ein, doch Tiger Claw schlägt sie nieder und flüchtet mit ihr zurück zum Versteck des Foot. Da Michelangelo während des Kampfes schwer verletzt wurde, sehen die Turtles - besonders Leonardo, am wenigsten Raphael - sich gezwungen, von einer Verfolgung abzulassen. So wird Karai dem Shredder als Verräterin vor die Füße gelegt, und als Karai von ihm die Wahrheit verlangt, gesteht der Shredder ihr am Ende, dass Hamato Yoshi wirklich ihr wahrer Vater ist. Dann lässt er Karai von Tiger Claw in eine Zelle werfen, in der sie verzweifelt und erschüttert zurückgelassen wird... Zitate *'Michelangelo': Leute, stop!! Leonardo: Was ist los, Mikey? Michelangelo: Ich glaube, wir vergessen da was. Etwas Wichtiges. Etwas... etwas, von dem das Schicksal der Welt abhängen könnte! ...Es liegt mir genau auf der Zunge! Donatello: Die Kraang? Michelangelo: Nein. Leonardo: Der Foot Clan? Michelangelo: Nein... Raphael: Der Rattenkönig? Michelangelo: Nein... - Wartet!! Ich erinnere mich!! Meine Restetüte! *'Casey': Wäre da nicht die Sache, dass ich gleich sterben werde, wäre das hier so cool! *thumb|200px|Michelangelos selten geniale IdeeRaphael: [bekommt einen Anruf auf seinem T-Phone] Casey? Casey?! Casey! Antworte mir!! [keine Antwort ertönt] Raphael: Etwas stimmt nicht, Mikey! Was sollen wir tun?! Michelangelo: Ich weiß genau, was wir tun!! [Raphael guckt verdrossen] Michelangelo: Wir benutzen unsere Telefone, um die Position von Caseys T-Phone anzupeilen, indem wir das Ortungssignal über Satellit leiten! [Raphael guckt beeindruckt] Raphael: ...Das... ist wirklich 'ne gute Idee. Es ist so, als wären wir in einer Art alternativer Dimension oder so. Michelangelo: Auf die Weise kann man auch Pizzalieferanten zu sich holen. Booya-kasha. *'Splinter': [zu Karai] Du bist, was du sein willst; nicht, was andere aus dir machen. *'Raphael': Nun, Prinzessin! Du hast uns da reingeritten. Wohin jetzt? Karai: ...Ich... ich weiß es nicht. Michelangelo: ALLE MAL HALT!! Ich weiß genau, wohin wir müssen. Donatello: ...Ich hab Angst. Trivia *Ein Triceratonier hat einen Cameo-Auftritt als eines der außerirdischen Wesen in Tiger Claws Rückblende. *Die Handlung der später publizierten Episode "Trans-Dimensional Turtles" wird mit der hier erzählten Geschichte von Tiger Claws Rückkehr retroaktiv zusammengefügt. Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2012)